Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory storage device, a memory control circuit unit, a memory control circuit module, and a control method of the memory storage device, and more particularly, relates to a memory storage device with multi-connectors, a memory control circuit unit, a memory control circuit module and a control method of the memory storage device.
Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as laptop computer due to its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. A flash drive is a portable storage device that adopts a flash memory to serve as storage medium. For these reasons, the flash memory has become an import part of the electronic industries.
Generally, the flash drive includes only one connector to connect to a host system. When the connector is connected to a host system, the host system may access data stored in the flash drive through a connection interface unit of the flash drive. In response to demands for diverse usages, the flash drive is designed to include multi-connectors in order to connect to different host systems. In such design, a memory control circuit unit of the flash drive needs to determine which of at least one connector has been electrically connected to the host system. That is, to determine, by which of the at least one connector is a signal provided by the host system being inputted to the flash drive. In addition, after determining which connector is electrically connected to the host system, the memory control circuit unit of the flash drive also needs to provide different operation functions to the host system, so as to satisfy the demands for diverse usages. Nonetheless, the conventional technology is lack of development for a control method of such memory storage device.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.